Checkmate
by Mystic Rains
Summary: The chance to escape LoveMe with an acting career should have been a dream come true. It was the final carrot to dangle in front of her. Except now Kanae refuses to leave, & Lory can't risk letting her stay.
1. Soldier Of Love

"Moko-san…" Kyoko whined in a low voice, pulling on the jumpsuit's arm. "Mooookoooo-saaaaan…"

Kanae glared at the President with unmistakable stubbornness, which the President responded to with an identical look. Kyoko watched the interaction with confusion, glancing at her very best friend, to the President of their company, then back again. Her eyes bounced back and forth between the two, waiting to see which cracked first. It was like an invisible tennis match between skillful opponents.

"I refuse." Kanae said with reaffirmed vigor, breaking the silence that had followed his decree.

"You cannot refuse." Lory responded with the firm tone of finality. He rapped his walking stick against his wooden throne, a historical sign of a ruling sent by the gods, carved in stone. "It has been decided."

"Well un-decide it then." Kanae crossed her arms insolently, and made purposeful eye contact with the most powerful man in Japanese entertainment – an outright challenge to his authority. "I know this is your decision. You can change it."

"Think about it Kotonami-san." Lory said, his voice softening just enough to sound inviting and convincing. "You will be housed in your own apartment. You will have debut status. Your salary will be increased. All your travel costs will be paid for. To work in China for Director Li Hong is an amazing honor. You'll be a fully-fledged actress."

Kyoko took another gentle tug on Moko's pink sleeve, trying to catch her partner's attention. She had been doing so for the last ten minutes, with no effect. Kanae dutifully ignoring her…until the smaller actress added her puppy-like whimpers. It was obnoxiously cute, even to her stone-cold partner.

"Ah mo! What do you want?" Kanae hollered, tugging the sleeve away. Frustration caught up to her as she finally turned to look at her maddening rival. The dummy had no idea why she was refusing the President's request, and frankly that suited Moko best.

"Moko-san! This is your chance to get out of LoveMe! You can finally be free of the pink curse!"

Kyoko was completely baffled at her best friend's refusal of this final assignment. Sure, it was a bit far… but the curse of club LoveMe was a blight to both of them. She remembered every day she spent with Moko, especially the first few meetings. Ever since she had caught the sight of the sickeningly pink jumpsuit, Kanae had gnashed her teeth at the entire existence of LoveMe. No feelings seemed to have changed during the months they spent, studying, working, and doing LoveMe assignments together. So why was Moko-san fighting this amazing prospect? Certainly a year off their home island wouldn't be _that_ horrible.

_Then again, Moko-san is a delicate flower, _Kyoko thought, pouting at the struggle she knew her friend must be battling in her mind. _Maybe she thinks I won't be able to handle myself, now that Chiori has left LoveMe too.._. Kyoko eyes began to well up at the consideration of her comrade.

"Don't worry!" Kyoko added cheerfully, trying to convince her best friend of the huge opportunity. "I'll miss you, but I'll work my hardest to get out of LoveMe als-" She went silent in mid-hug attempt, as Kanae gave her a hard chop to the top of the head. "Don't." Moko replied simply.

There was only one way the President would let Kyoko leave LoveMe, and that was the last thing Kanae wanted Kyoko to do. It would mean there was no chance left. That she lost to him.

"You've obviously learned what you needed to learn. " Lory said coolly, the President's knowing gaze boring into Kotonami's skin as he watched their little encounter. He made it very clear that he had seen through every shield Moko had put up, her worst case scenario immediately confirmed. She had avoided looking and talking to her best friend for this exact reason. A good reason, as Kanae's traitorous heart gave a lurch at those damn teary golden eyes. It only served as a reminder of what she was fighting for.

"I have not," Kanae said rudely, turning back to the president. "and I will not go."

Lory stood up from his chair, his ragged leather pants and lion-head crown showing off the full extent of King Of The Jungle costume. He banged the gnarled walking stick angrily on the wooden floor. "If you do not leave LoveMe, then you leave me with no choice."

"That's fine..." Kanae interrupted, catching the President between sentences. She was in pure defiance mode now. He had wanted her to learn love. Now that she had, he was going to try and punish her? She wasn't going to deal with his hypocrisy lying down. "Dismiss me from LME. I know you can't pull me from my current shows. They're already on air and the directors are under other media giants. They can't fire me now that we're so deep in our season. Now that my name's out, I can be an actress with or without this company!"

"Moko-san!" Kyoko's gasp shook the room, as Kanae turned around and dutifully marched towards the door. "Don't go!"

_She left me with no other option…_

Takarada's heart sank, as his felt his chess piece move into the final attack. Certainly Cupid would smite him, a soldier of love, using affection as a means of attack. This was in order to protect the chances of one he favored more though. The boy was like a son to him. All was fair in love and war.

Lory sighed, the weight of causing heartbreak was too much on an old soul like him.

"Kotonami-san, if you do not leave LoveMe, then the person who'll be dismissed will not be you."

Lory's intention was discreet enough to fly over one head, but Kanae caught the thinly veiled threat with immediate horror. Her foot froze, her arm trembling as it reached for the brass door handle. _She_ could handle being without LME, but..

The President continued, confirming her submission.

"You will leave your uniform with Sebastian and talk to Sawara-san by noon."

Kyoko looked from the President to her friend, standing stiffly at the fine mahogany door. Kyoko could see the rigid anger become lax, as the fight left Moko-san. She didn't even turn around, as she addressed the president.

"I will…but I don't think he deserves her."

The door slammed shut, leaving the final LoveMe member in the President's cunning hand.

* * *

**I know it's riddled with errors! Correct me to your heart's content. But it's dedicated to Runa, and getting her to beta it is like telling your friend to wrap her own birthday present. **

**Secretly I love this paring. I know not many people will be interested, but I'm glad to get this one shot out of my mind and into some plot. You can choose to read the subtext any way you like to, but if you have any questions, I'm always happy to answer them!  
**


	2. When Somebody Loved Me

If you would like a nice background musical pairing with this final chapter, (which I highly recommend) please let it be **When She Loved Me **performed by Sarah McLachlan

* * *

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour spent together _

_Lives within my heart_

_

* * *

_

Taking a taxi was definitely the right choice to make. Avoiding the black limo and taking a cab allowed her to dodge the paparazzi completely; they were relentless and obnoxious in every country. She knew she had gotten lucky. The chatty old driver had been both friendly and unaware of whom he picked up from the airport. Once provoked, he was eager to enter into a one-sided conversation about the constantly changing streets of Tokyo. His incessant observations had both soothed her and made her aware of how much the capitol city had changed in her absence. Higher skyscrapers tore into rather than scratched the clouds, building storefronts changed from one industry to another. Although the weather was dismal and gray, even the drizzly rain couldn't disguise the complete change almost everything went through.

Sliding off her over-sized sunglasses, she stepped out of the taxi and looked up at her agency's main headquarters. There was a time bubble around this particular area, keeping everything exactly how she left it. There were the same immaculate grounds, the same company statue, and the same glass doors. Even from this distance, the twin receptionists sat at their posts, forever poised.

She let the cool breeze flap her jacket around, rather than going through the hassle of rebuttoning it. Frenzied camera flashes and pleading screams of obsessed fans lined the dividing rope. Hired bodyguards held back overly rambunctious fans and enthusiastic press. Not bothered by the leak of her abrupt return, Kanae Kotonami smiled politely for the crowd, and even posed for a small group of teenage girls. The famous actress breathed a sigh of relief at the sweet chime of the automated doors, cutting off most of the crowd's noise and signifying her freedom from the public eye.

Looking to the cafeteria right of the building's atrium, she was able to spot the President just as easily as he was able to see her. He sat like he was expecting her, which she knew he had. Lory's secretary had contacted her manager for her work whereabouts the week before. She knew of her charge's feelings for the company's CEO, and warned her of such an occasion.

Seeing the President stand up in a gray woolen suit jacket with matching slacks just brushed the edge of her vision of normalcy; old-fashioned in a sort of romantic American movie classic. However, the addition of the monocle, bowler hat, and polished brass cane returned him to the side of the bizarre. Bizarre was the President's middle name.

Time didn't touch LME, nor the President, but time certainly affected her. At least she had thought so. As Lory stood up, she felt the internal clock within her rewind, returning her to her teenage years, and with it her extreme emotional teenage triggers. She felt all the outrage she originally had when she was asked to return to the famous talent agency after failing her audition, when he smiled at her with that all-knowing, I-have-something-that-will-help-you look.

_It was an outrage! An abomination! This was cruel and unusual punishment. That stupid man was testing her acting resolve. There was __**no way**__ she would work with that no talent, clingy weirdo in some childish pink mess of a uniform! What kind of sadistic president was LME ruled under?_

"Kotonami-san!" The overly large grin and open arms led Lory to look like a proud uncle, seeing a particular child after a long absence. He half walked, half ran to the actress, his cane thumping into the marble and echoing around the area. Most employees ignored the display, much too used to the President's over-the-top antics to pay attention to him during their short work break. "Welcome back! I'm so glad to see you. I hope you've had a good trip."

"Yes, thank you Takarada-sama." Kanae took a discreet step back and bowed her head in welcome. Doing so allowed her to politely decline the contact. It was well known to those who cared to know that physical contact off camera was forbidden. Trust him to invade her personal space right from the start. She made especially sure to emphasize the correct suffix, to show that the meeting they were sharing was strictly between boss and employee. "Even if it's for work, it's nice to have a brief vacation away from home."

He let off a full belly laugh, in her opinion completely inappropriate for the situation. "The way you say that Kotonami-san, one would think China was your home and your main reason for coming here was for work. Don't forget tonight's joyous occasion! Do I need to put you in LoveMe again?" Kanae noticed how perfectly white and sharp her President's teeth were, like a predatory who enjoyed playing and smiling before consuming his prey. "We still have the room set up."

For such an acclaimed actress to be unable to fake a smile would be impossible, and as her profession taught her, Kanae laughed a delicate laugh that could fool the masses."No need Takarada-sama. You taught me all I need to know about love."

His smile took a small hit, which in response made her feel a bit more solid on her feet. The bold word games he played was a master's game, but she'd quit before she let him gloat over it. All she had left was her pride. There was nothing left to threaten.

"Don't be silly Kotonami-san. Love is much too large and comes in too many forms for an old man like me to teach a beautiful young woman like you…but come, come! Let's go to my office. Sawara-san is waiting with the revisions to your contract."

* * *

"_Moko-san! Mooooooooookkooooooooooo-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"_

_The intense shiver went from the tips of her toes to the top of her head, like the feeling of sinking slowly into a cold bath. She stood on the balls of her feet near the elevator panel, getting ready for an attack she knew would invade her personal space. _

_Kanae thanked the one small benefit her siblings had given her, super quick dodging reflexes, as the mad pink talento barreled towards her like a bull to the red sheet of a bull fighter. The Kanae shaped space was filled by her pouty pink partner, empty handed and pouty faced._

"_Haven't you missed me too Moko-san?"_

"Kotonami-san? _Kotonami-san?"_

Jerking out of her reverie, Kanae entered the main floor elevator, strangely empty except for herself and the President. Considering the time of day it was and the hours management worked, the lifts should have been much busier. The elevator doors rang shut, as the President pressed the top most elevator floor, followed by a quick combination of numbers on the keypad.

The lift began to rise, but much more slowly than usual. In fact, it barely inched up at all. Questioningly, she turned to the President's disarmingly bright smile. With a sudden jolt, she realized her mistake. Even worse, Lory stood with his back to the panel, keeping her from any sort of freedom.

"It's funny you should mention home. I wanted to discuss moving back with you. To your home country I mean."

Kanae moved her lips to speak, but the President raised his palm, beckoning silence as a king.

"I know you've made quite a name for yourself in China, and you've lived there for quite a bit of time, but we have plenty of interested Japanese directors who would love to work with you as well."

_The red hand-print perched on her cheek like a proud tattoo; Kanae couldn't imagine that the smack hadn't at least stung the weird girl. Yet there she was, smiling as they stood next to each other in the audition room. Her eyes glittered even, as if she had just won the part they were interviewing for._

"_That was really amazing Moko-san. I could completely sympathize with A-Ko! I can feel our friendship!" She even found a way to yell in a whisper._

_Kanae gave her an exasperated glance. It was obvious to her that she was quite a masochist. Likely deranged. Still, B-ko had acted in just the way Kanae needed to impress the judges._

"_Well you better think of something good."_

"_Of course Moko-san. I won't disappoint you! We're friends!"_

She knew she could have made it up and down the building by foot faster than the elevator was moving. Once again, at the moment, she was trapped. The actress cursed herself for being dumb enough to fall into one of his ambushes once again.

Kanae smiled politely but shook her head, determined to keep up the pretenses he built despite her vanishing patience. "I'm not looking to transfer again Takarada-sama. You were kind enough to suggest my move once, but now that I have found my niche, I'm too comfortable to relocate."

"Kotonami-san, your beauty and talent would be much better realized here. There are political situations between China and Japan." Taking off the bowler cap, Lory started to expertly spin it. "If your nationality gets brought up and you respond wrong, you could derail much of your career."

"My manager doubles as a wonderful press secretary, and we've already discussed the current atmosphere. If I couldn't handle the media, I would not be at the point where I am now Takarada-sama."

"Well, take some time to think about it Kotonami-san. Many of us at LME would be ecstatic to see you back." His tone was soothing and conversational, but the way the President put emphasis on the second sentence made her heart beat harder in her chest. They both knew who he was thinking of making happier. She was always LoveMe member #1, the rest was immaterial. Now that he succeeded with her, Kanae refused to let him use her as his next pet project.

She leaned forward and pressed one of the lower level buttons, illuminating the next floor. One which Kanae thought she'd never want to step foot into again.

"I will think about it Takarada-sama, but I know where my home is. My manager is waiting at the hotel, and once filming is done, I'll be returning there."

"Home is where the heart is Kotonami-san."

"_What are you doing? Are you crazy? That chocolate is expensive!"_

_Kanae rubbed the chocolate off her nose, looking at the goofy smile her friend always wore when she was in "typical best friend" mode._

"_But we're having a sleepover at your house, making Valentine's day chocolates! I have to dab chocolate on your nose! That's what we're supposed to do!"_

"_Yeah, if you're crazy!" Moko hit the practically empty batter bowl onto the counter. "Food over flowers applies to friends too."_

"_Aww, Moko-san…" Somehow the way her stupid golden eyes glittered in crocodile tears got under her defenses. She was an actress damn it, and yet her…friend…could make her respond with emotions she didn't want to feel. "I was going to let you dab chocolate on my nose too! Come on! Please?"_

_Kyoko closed her eyes and tilted her chin up, leaving her face unguarded and obviously anticipating the dollop that signified friendship. _

"_Ah mo…" The words came out naturally, although not mustering the same sort of disgust Kanae usually preserved for such an utterance. She took the bowl and scraped the last bit of chocolate from its edge, feeling its sweet sticky texture melt around her finger._

"_This is so stupid…" As she went to dab her nose, Kanae paused, a wave a something running into her veins. Suddenly, she recognized how unfairly long her best friend's eyelashes were, how well her friend's skin glowed with life, and that there was a natural flushed pink to her best friend and rival's lips – almost as if she had been recently kissed. _

_Tapping her finger against Kyoko's nose as if it were a hot stove, Kanae mumbled her discontent, and marched out of the kitchen for the sanctuary of the bathroom._

The arteries in her chest tied into a furiously tight knot, and her tongue weighed heavily in her dry mouth.

"I have no need for a new home Takarada-sama."

A fierce denial welt up inside of her, but she was determined to show that he had not won completely. The elevator doors were barely apart before she exited the confining elevator.

"Of course you do, Kanae-san." He whispered, just loud enough to carry into her ear. It was like a ghost of a sound, but the actress brushed it away as she stepped out.

"I will see you at the engagement party tonight then." Lory said encouragingly, echoing into the empty hallway and to her back.

"Goodbye, President Takarada." Kanae replied back coolly, not turning to watch the doors fall shut.

* * *

"_Since you don't eat ice cream, I made you something else Moko-san! It's low calorie green tea gelatin with sugar free whipped cream and fruit. It should be good for your skin too!"_

_Kanae looked at the delicate china bowl full of the light green dessert, pieces of strawberries and pineapples in the shape of an elaborate blooming sunflower._

"_You do know it's White Day, right? You're not a boy, and I didn't give you any chocolates." She wanted to cross her arms in defiance, but somehow the gift box had made it into her hands, and the actress didn't have the heart to put it down._

"_We had a sleepover. That's much better than chocolate Moko-san! I wanted to make something just for you, and I didn't want to wait till next V-Va-Va…"_

_The dark rumble of Kyoko thunder ran through the dressing room, as her orange hair clashed with the sudden mix of revolted green, dejected blue and furious pink her face changed into. _

_For the first time in a long time, she didn't dodge the crazy hug the LoveMe #1 member hurled at her. Holding the bowl like a lifeline, Kanae let the small warm body collide into hers, and patted the back of her sobbing best friend._

The sound of the locker door clanged shut in cold metal familiarity, ringing inside the abandoned LoveMe meeting place. She lazily pulled her long delicate arms through the cotton candy sleeves, then slowly dragged her hand to the zipper to close up her long-time occupational jumpsuit. She never expected that it would have been left in her locker.

"_Moko-san! I'm going to miss you so much! You're my first best friend!"_

"_Ah mo…don't say that. We're in public." Kanae flicked the top of Kyoko's head with a finger, but did it softly enough that it barely made the actress flinch. _

_Curious passengers watched the strange couple out of the corner of their eyes, one tall and classically beautiful, while the other stood out in a rosy florescence that was almost ruled a safety hazard by the airport security. _

_The gate stewardess made last calls for passengers, and reluctantly the two girls parted. Kanae pulled up the plastic handle of her rolling carry-on luggage, and walked up the metal gateway ramp. She could see the plane at the end of the terminal, sparkling white in the summer morning light. The lines on the plane grew wavy, as her vision began to blur. _

_Quickly marching up to the gate, she ignored the cries of her partner._

"_Moko-san! MOKO-SAN! KANAE-CHAN!"_

_The sudden exclamation of her first name dried her tears immediately, and she turned back with furious dark eyes._

"_WHAAAAAAT? DON'T SAY MY NAME WHILE WEARING THAT STUPID OUTFIT!"_

"_I LOVE YOU KANAE-CHAN!"_

Running her hands behind her neck, she hesitantly touched her fingers through her famously short, pixie cut hair. She could feel the ghostly weight of her lengthy black locks. She stood tall and proud over the dusty full length mirror, despite the reflection that greeted her. Kotonami Kanae may not have her hair, but she had other things.

Curling her lips up, she flashed a camera ready white smile, almost as bright as the bulbs that took her photo.

_[YOU HAVE THREE NEW MESSAGES]"I just saw your Maybellana commercial play in the lobby. I loved how you stood up from the throne wearing that golden crown and the silk robes! You looked like an angel, but without the wings! You were so pretty Moko-san! Just like a princess! Although I remember your siblings saying you were pure Japanese. Maybe you're a descendant of the Emperor…" [BEEP] _

Plump pink lips and pearl milk skin showed her that she remained the perfect cosmetic model.

"_I'm sorry I left you such a long message Moko-san! I just wanted to say I got your package, but I sent it back today. I could never accept such an amazing gift from my best friend for no reason. It's not even my birthday! Maybellana is too good and expensive of a brand for me. You should use it. I'll call again after my shoot." [BEEP]_

A thin, fit body which required constant calorie counting and vigorous everyday exercise.

"_I'M SOOOOO SORRRRRRRRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY YOU SHOULD USE IT LIKE YOU NEED IT! YOU'RE ALREADY SOOOO PRETTY MOKO-SAN! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!" [BEEP]_

The sense of nostalgia washed over her skin, prickling it in chilly symbolism and melancholy. Wrists and ankles exposed, Kanae noticed the time that had passed through the skin that was no longer long enough to cover her. Her face matured in the time she was gone, but remained just as beautiful as when she had left. Perfect for the royal and noble character roles her new manager had always encouraged her to take.

_[YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE] "Moko-saaaaan! You're so lucky! How can you get so many amazing parts? I want to be a princess tooooo! We can be best friend princesses together! I'll call you at our usual time! I'm making Tsuruga dinner again, but I should be home before then." [BEEP]_

The only thing that gave her away were her eyes. She knew it, and was able to mimic the correct natural shine. But in the safety of the locker room, Kanae let her eyes dull.

_[YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE] "Kanae-chan…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't call you last night. Something happened…Please call me."A muffled sob broke, and a pause followed."I...found out some things about Tsu... about Ren. I need someone to talk to. I don't know what to do." [BEEP]_

The start of muffled footprints down the hallway made her stop and pause, listening in absolute concentration. A rush of butterflies invaded her stomach, and her heart lifted like a bird in experimental flight. Her breath held as the steps grew louder, getting closer and closer to the bright pink sign that marked her location.

_[YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE] _"_I don't understand your last message Moko-san. What do you mean you've lost to Tsuruga? Were you playing a game? I don't understand, but I still want us to talk. You're my best friend. Please let me know if you're okay." [BEEP]_

She made no movement until the footprints were right outside the door, only a few steps away from bursting open and admitting in the crazy, seventeen year old newbie, who had single-handedly caused the President to create such a locker room. The butterflies flew even more erratically, and she felt her ears strain, getting ready for the attack.

_[YOU HAVE THIRTY ONE NEW MESSAGES] "Moko-san. I know you're extremely busy with your career, and…I shouldn't be calling you…Are you angry? What if you're angry with me, and me calling makes you annoyed? Let me know! Ren-san said I should try again, and I miss you so much…" [BEEP]_

Never stopping in its stride, the echoing movements walked past the LoveMe changing area, taking with it the life of the butterflies and the wings of her heart. Everything collapsed like a stone in her stomach. Forced to realize the truth, the popular Asian actress took a life-giving deep breath, and resumed her life.

_[YOU HAVE FORTY NINE NEW MESSAGES]_ "_Moko-san? Your family hasn't heard anything from you in a long time. Ren-san was met by a few of your older siblings in the café, and they passed the message to him, who passed the message to me. Please call one of us. I know you're doing really well in your career, but we all want to be part of your life too." [BEEP]_

The door opening made her jump like a startled cat.

"Moko-san! I heard you were back! What are you doing here? Why didn't you call?"

The suddenness of her appearance threw her stomach against the roof of her mouth. Through the mirror's dust streak, she could see that her best friend had matured in person, not just from CGI and make up. The long orange hair she had so long ago ceremonially cropped due to heartbreak now easily swept down to her shoulders, and the athletic slim body that Kanae had left had become one easily recognizable as a full-blown woman. She had grown taller, almost on par with her best friend's height.

It was nothing against him though. The Prince. She was still used to his raven black hair and his dark eyes, despite the media storm of new photos. Who knew he would look so good as a blond? If it weren't for the fact she knew Kyoko was blind to physical appeal, Kanae could have imagined that he won her over through good looks alone.

"Can't you see I'm changing?" She could see her eyes narrow and her body-language become unapproachable and cold, as if having an out of body experience. "The stupid president thought it'd be amusing if I put this back on. I don't want to have to deal with seeing you too."

His stupid green eyes became cool as he watched their interaction, as the golden ones went from unabashed excitement to surprised pain.

He lifted his hand and put it on her shoulder in a sign of warmth, and Kyoko turned to look up at him. She watched as the amber eyes became molten gold in appreciation and love, as Kanae had suspected it would, whenever she mentioned his name in her messages.

"I'm sorry Moko-san…I just missed you." Kyoko took a hesitant step forward into their old locker room, eyes falling to her old partner's designer shoes. "I was excited to hear you were back. I...haven't been able to get in touch with you."

Kanae fought to not to take a step back, to not give away her discomfort. She knew this meeting was bound to happen. Her palms began to sweat, so she crossed her arms over her chest in a common look of disdain.

"Why would you think I have time to answer every silly call pleading for advice? Once I got my chance, I was too busy to answer your fifty messages every day. How could you call yourself an actress if you waste your time mailing letters and flying to other countries for no reason?"

The Yankee – she refused to call him by any of his names, took a step forward. She was ready for his verbal assault; he would never take anyone insulting his lover's acting. Kyoko held her hand out to the side, palm flat, signaling him to stop. Apparently the dream Japanese couple were past words now. Kyoko's voice was still strained, but it was also slightly confused and quizzical. "I thought you didn't get them, Moko? You never responded, even when I came to Beijing."

"Didn't I just say I've been busy? Just not in the same way you've been busy." Kanae looked down at the hefty princess cut diamond on her ex-coworker's ring finger with contempt; so large it almost dwarfed her slim fingers. "I told you when we first met; I've my career. I have no need for friends."

Her chest heaved from the inside; heart trying frantically to escape its restrictive prison. Her legs shook in confusion, caught between two equal desires to run from her and run to her, as Kyoko's eyes filled with water. Kanae turned her back to the two, unable to face them any longer.

"I'm here on business, Mogami-Hizuri-san. Nothing more."

"Oh…well…you have my number… I'm sorry Kotonami-san…"

She could feel the rivulets of warm salty tears build beneath her eyes, as Kanae imagined the soft flutter of her best friend's auburn hair must have fanned behind her as she left, taking her perfect fiancee with her. Kanae watched as the door swung shut in the mirror, only then allowing her tears to flow freely.

She wouldn't collapse and sob like a heartbroken teenager. She wouldn't run after the two and beg forgiveness. The only thing she'd concede would be her tears. The Yankee had stolen enough from her, and her pride was the only thing left.

Being the actress she was, she took a slice of the lonesome pain and stored it into her treasure trove of emotions. Hiou had used his pain to provoke wonderful acting. So would she. It was all she had.

Although his inhuman legs were almost twice as long as she thought nature should allow, somehow his steps lined up with the click of her feet. Perfectly in sync, the footsteps died together as they walked away.

* * *

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour spent together _

_Lives within my heart_

_When she loved me

* * *

_

**Dedicated to those who understand letting go for the better of the other.**

**Well, how do you guys feel? Did it spark any emotional response? Runa was irreplaceable in helping me get the right atmosphere, and for that I couldn't be more grateful. **

**I want to write good angst, because I have an angst RenxKyoko short story in mind that will be full of it. There needs to be more heartbreak. **


End file.
